This invention relates to a process for the production of poly (urethane silicate) prepolymers and cellular solid reaction products utilizing poly (phenol silicate) resinous products. The phenol silicate compounds are produced by heating a silicon acid with a phenol in the presence of an alkali catalyst. The phenol silicate compounds will chemically react with aldehydes, diisocyanates, dicarboxyl acids and anhydrides, ketones, epihalohydrins, epoxy compounds and furans to produce useful resinous products.
The phenol silicate compounds will react with aldehyde compounds to produce poly (aldehyde phenol silicate) resinous product with free hydroxyl and silicate groups which may be reacted with polyisocyanate compounds to produce useful solid/cellular solid reaction products (poly (urethane silicate) resinous products).
The poly (urethane silicate) solid/cellular solid products may be utilized as thermal insulating material, sound proofing material, shock-resisting packaging, adhesives, casting material, constructional components of a building, and solution of poly (urethane silicate) reaction products may be used as coating agents for wood and as adhesives.